Miley Says Goodbye For Real
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: What would have happened if Miley really did go back to Tennesse in the season 3 finale. Would she still be able to have the best of both worlds? But what happens when the shocking news comes?
1. Chapter 1

**Miley Says Goodbye... For Real**

**Chapter 1**

Miley sighed as she reached over to switch on the light, her room was currently in darkness but she had just awoken from a strange dream and didn't know what to do.

Once the light was on, she looked around and saw her friend Lily Truscott was still asleep in her own bed but Miley couldn't sleep.

In her dream, she'd seen her horse Blue Jeans and he'd been talking and had said that he wanted her back but she was confused. How could a horse know what it wants or speak come to think it?

Miley sighed looking out at the night sky which was beginning to turn to day so she got up and went downstairs to find her dad was already up.

"Hey bud what's up?"

"I had a dream that Blue Jeans wants me back but I don't know why. Dad what should I do?"

"Well bud, all I can say is stay true to your heart."

"Daddy who always gives good advice say what?"

"Miles, I can't chosse your destinity you have to chosse it for yourself."

Her dad left and Miley sat at the island looking outside then she looked at her guitar which was sitting there so she deicded to play it for a bit.

As she sat outside on the deck, she began to write a song in her head then grabbed a pen and bit of paper before writing it down then once she was finished she played it for her dad who had came back down.

"Oooh

I feel like I'm million miles away from myself  
more and more of these days  
I've been down so many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
Now I just don't know  
Who I really am  
How it's going to be  
Is there something that I can't see?  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find the way to be every part of me?

So I'll try, try to slow things down  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It will take time  
But I know I'll be alright  
Cause nothing much has changed  
on the inside  
It's hard to figure out  
How it's going to be  
Cause I don't really know now  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find the way to be every part of me?

I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I meant to be long  
I've always wanted it to be where I am today  
But I never thought I feel this way

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find the way to be every part of me?"

Once she was finished, she saw her dad smile.

"I think you've made your mind up about what you want to do?"

Miley looked at him like he was crazy but then she got it.

"Yeah dad I think, I'll wait till Lily gets up then tell her." She said just as he dad went to make breakfast.

"Tell me what, Miley?" Lily said coming out onto the deck and Miley said dang it to herself.

"Miley" Lily said crossing her arms over her chest and Miley sighed getting up and putting her guitar down.

"Lily I'm moving back to Tennessee."

Cliffhanger. Review Plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Miley what did you just say?"

Miley looked at her friend, she knew Lily had heard her but she wasn't understanding.

"I said, I'm moving back Tennessee."

"I know but what about me and Jackson and your dad."

"Jackson and my dad are coming with me and..."

"And what your shipping me off to my mom's cause she's overseas and I don't want to live with my dad. Miley I thought you were my friend."

"Lily wait" Miley said but Lily took off at a run towards the beach and Miley sighed to herself before going inside.

"How did Lily take it then?"

"Well dad, she shouted then left so good. What do you think?"

"Woah bud slow down, didn't you tell her she's coming along."

"I tried to but she left before I got the chance cause she thought I was taking her back to her moms."

Miley's dad nodded then went back to making the breakfast and Miley ran up to get changed then went out to find Lily.

She finally found her on the beach at ricos drinking a choclate milkshake and Miley sat next to her.

"Lily, I need to tell you something, Lily when I said we were going back to Tennessee, I meant family and I consider you family so you're coming too."

Lily jumped up and down then hugged Miley and Miley laughed.

"Okay let's get back, my dad is making breakfast and you know how many eggs he makes."

Lily nodded and they headed back to the house to see Oliver Oken sitting outside on the steps.

"Miley, Lily I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it Oliver?" Miley said just as her dad yelled that breakfast was ready.

"Can it wait Oliver?" Lily said and Oliver nodded then left.

"Woah, he seems upset, I wonder what's up with him" Miley said later on as they walked towards the beach as that was where they were going to be meeting Oliver.

"I don't know but there he is" Lily said as they headed towards one of the tables and saw Oliver sitting there so they sat across from him.

"Miley, Lily thanks for coming, now erm how do I say this, right my producer called me this morning and he, okay, he wants me to go on a tour with him for the next three months and then when I come back I go down to England."

"What?" Miley and Lily both yelled.

This was not good. They wouldn't see Oliver ever again after they moved.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oliver, what do you mean you're moving down to England after the tour?" Miley asked still trying to get over the shock cause she was moving and so was Oliver.

"I mean that when my tour finishes, then I will be moving down to England to do movies and albums and such and my parents are going down as well so I won't see you but I might see you when I get back from the tour."

Miley shook her head, she didn't want to tell Oliver this but she knew she had to.

"Oliver, I'm sorry but we won't cause me and my family including Lily are moving back to Tennessee."

"Miley why didn't you tell me before now?" Oliver said and Miley felt bad then remembered that she had only realized this morning that she wanted to go back so she told Oliver this.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys at school on monday unless your moving before then."

"No, we're not my dad says I'll have a week to empty my locker then we leave."

"Same time as me then, see you tomorrow" Oliver said before moving away and Miley looked at the table.

"Miley, don't we have to do this, if we want to go back to Tennessee, we have to leave people behind and it will hurt but it's life."

"I know Lily but what about Hannah Montana, everyone in Tennessee know" Miley said then continued in a whisper "That I am Hannah Montana so what do I do?"

"You'll still be able to do the records and all that Miley don't worry, Hannah Montana won't go down in the dumps just cause she's moving, she'll go with you."

Miley nodded smiling, she knew Lily was right. She usualy always was.

As the two walked back up towards the house, they could smell something as if it was burning then when they got in, they saw that Miley's dad was burning her Hannah wig.

"Dad no, what are you doing?" Miley yelled running to grab the wig but it burst into flames before she could reach it.

"Sorry bud but the producers called this morning and I said that we were moving and they dropped us. Sorry but Hannah Montana's over."

Miley stopped where she was. The words swimming round in her brain. Hannah Montana was over. No it couldn't be true. No. No. No.

Cliffhanger. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later found Miley sitting out on the deck with Lily who was hugging her best friend as Miley still couldn't get over the fact that her double life as Hannah Montana was now over for ever just cause she had decided to go back to Tennessee.

She had told Oliver who had said how sorry he was as well but it was no use, she couldn't have the best of both worlds, she only had the kind of best/worst of one world.

"Lily why did my record label dump me, I'm going to Tennessee not dying" Miley said sitting up from her current position which was with her head of the back of the chair that was outside.

"I don't know Miley but life isn't fair and this is Hollywood, same people act like jerks but what about in Tennessee you could get a manager there and everything" Lily said with a massive smile on her face.

"Lily that is... one of the best things you have said ever" Miley said smiling this time as she could get a new manager and record new songs her dad had written like True Friend then there was the one she had written.

"I know it just comes to me sometimes but seriously it won't be hard cause people know about you so you don't have to hide" Lily said and Miley nodded knowing that what Lily was saying was actually making sense for once but she wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Miles" Her dad called from the kitchen "there's someone on the phone, I think it's Travis."

Travis Brody had been Miley's childhood friend then when she had went to Tennessee hde had asked out then it had went all wrong then they made up and kissed and now he was calling her.

Miley ran into the kitchen, Lily right on her tail then she grabbed the phone from her dad.

"Hey Travis" Miley said and she heard Travis's laugh on the other end.

"Hi Smiley Miley so I heard your moving back to Tennessee can't wait to see you, your Grandma Ruby has been asking about you ever since you left and when she heard you were moving back here she went crazy and started dancing around the kitchen so are you bringin Lily along as well" Travis said and Miley nodded before remembering Travis couldn't see her and answered back yes to him.

"Alright well see you soon Smiley Miley" Travis said before hanging up and Miley screamed as soon as she ended the call.

"OMG, I think Travis still likes me and he called me by my nickname and oh my god" Miley said to Lily who squealed whilst her dad stood up and come over.

"Bud I gotta tell you something that might be a problem, honey Travis is dying."

"What!" Miley nearly yelled wooried about her Tennessee friend.

"How long?"

"He said his doctors says he only has four months to live" Miley's dad said just as Miley collapsed into the seat at the island.

Ever since she had decided to go back to Tennessee bad things had been happening and now this was adding another one to the list.

Miley goarned pushing her hair out of her eyes willing herself not to cry cause Travis would need her to be strong.

She just hoped she could spend a good time with him before he passed away.

Review. Poor Travis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The week seemed to fly past and soon enough Miley was outside her old house in Tenessee once again but this time it was for ever than just a holiday.

"Come on bud, we need to go in and see Travis, he wasn't too well this morning" Her dad Robbie said and Miley nodded following her dad inside carrying her bags behind her whilst Lilly followed behind the two.

"Travis, look who it is, Smiley Miley" Her Grandma Ruby said and Travis slowly sat up then once he was fully up, Miley gasped. Travis had lost a lot of weight and his blonde hair was only there in faint whisps like what a grown man's would be not a teenager such as himself.

"Trav" she said walking over to him and hugging him "Oh god Travis, what happened?"

"I woke up one morning and didn't feel too well so I went back to bed and Ruby found me passed out so she took me to the hospital and they told me that my kidneys were failing and it was too late to do anything about it then they told me that I had only between two-four weeks not months to live" Travis said and Miley felt tears slide down her face but she wiped them away as Travis needed her to be strong.

"I'm so sorry Miley that this has to happen but before I die I want you to have this" Travis said before hadning her his lucky bracelet.

"Travis, I can't wear this it's yours" Miley said but Travis shook his head.

"No you have it, it'll remind you of me" Travis said with a weak smile and Miley smiled back before slipping the bracelet on and smiling just as Travis gave a very long cough which didn't seem to be stopping.

"Travis" She yelled just as Ruby fluffed his pillow then pushed Miley away slightly.

"Grandma what's happening?" She said tears now flowing down her cheeks but she didn't care. Travis was in trouble.

"It's happening too early" Ruby said but Miley didn't understand. "He's supposed to have another couple of weeks but he's dying now."

Miley stopped where she was the tears falling onto her arms as she watched Travis give one last cough before he fell back onto the couch and stopped.

"No, Travis" Miley yelled running to hug Travis but her dad held her back as she cried.

Slowly Ruby placed the blanket that Travis had been lying under over his head before kissing the material and she left.

Her dad let go of her and Miley stummbled forward stopping at the couch and falling down beside it crying even more whilst Lilly put a hand on her shoulder.

A few hours passed but Miley still sat by the last place she had seen Travis, not beliving he had died just like that.

Miley let out of a final choke of a sob before leaning back against the couch just as her dad and Ruby came back in.

"Miles, I think Travis was staying alive to see you before he died" Her dad said and Miley nodded the remainder of her tears spilling out.

"I think it's time to bury him" Ruby said and Miley nodded getting up but not moving away from where she was.

"Miles" Her dad said but Miley just placed a kiss on the material like Ruby had done before running upstairs to her and Lilly's room as she didn't want to see this.

Collpasing on the bed, Miley saw that Lilly sleeping so she carefully changed into pjs before looking out the window at the sight of Travis being buried then she began to mutter some lyrics to herself.

"I miss you, I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while" Miley broke off wiping away some more tears before sitting down and beginning to write a bit more whilst she played her guitar silently.

Once finished Miley tucked the paper into one of her drawers before lying down but she couldn't fall asleep. Travis was dead.

Sighing she turned the bracelet around on her arm seeing under the top that there was words there.

Miley turned it round slowly looking at the word Miley in gold lettering under Travis's own name.

"I love you Travis and I miss you" Miley whispered kissing Travis's name before she fell asleep.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**1 Year Later.**

It had been a whole year since Travis had died and now Miley was celebrating her 18th birthday at her new home with Lilly, Her dad, Ruby and Jake who she had kept in contact with ever since Travis had died.

"Happy birthday bud, Jake said to me he has a surprise for you and when you get say the opposite of no" Her dad Robbie said but Miley didn't understand.

"Just go on down and I'll be down in a minute" Miley said and her dad nodded before going downstairs.

"Lilly" Miley said to the sleeping Lilly beside her who shot awake and smiled at her.

"Hey Miley happy birthday, what's going on?"

"Hi. Lilly what's Jake going to say to me?"

Lilly looked away slightly saying that she wasn't allowed to say as Jake wanted it to be a surprise and she couldn't tell Miley.

"Lilly please it's my brithday" Miley pleaded but he friend wasn't so easily presauded.

"Lilly" Miley said just as there was a knock on Miley's door followed by Jake's voice.

"Miley are you there?"

Lilly let out an eep before heading into the bathroom and Miley quickly got dressed.

"Yeah Jake come on in" Miley said once ready and Jake walked in then produced flowers from his back which Miley took smiling and placing them on her bed before she turned back to Jake.

"Miley I have to ask you something, I've already asked your dad and he said yes so Miley will you be my more than a friend, girlfriend?" Jake said and Miley stopped where she was. Even though Travis had been dead for a whole year, she couldn't think about going into a realtionship with someone knowing that Travis had and still loved her before he died.

"Jake I don't know with Travis and everything" Miley said and Jake nodded understanding.

"I know which is why I asked his gravestone on the way over and he said to make his Smiley Miley happy" Jake said and Miley smiled hugging him.

That sounded like something that Travis would defintley say Miley thought to herself and if Travis wanted her to be happy then happy she would be.

"Jake yes I will be your girlfriend" Miley said straight to Jake's face hugging him again but this time she knew she could be happy.

She didn't need Hannah Montana - which hadn't picked up again- or LA to make her happy.

She had everything that she had to make her happy here.

She had her friend Lilly, her dad, her grandma and Jake.

Most espically Jake as he was her boyfriend now after one year of missing Travis but she knew deep down, Travis would be looking down on her now and saying that he was happy to see her so happy.

"Jake I need to show you something" Miley said producing the song that she had written when Travis died out of her drawer and giving it to him and he read it twice before smiling and looking up at Miley.

"Miley this is amazing, I'm shooting a new movie soon and I'd love to use this song with your vocals if you want" Jake said and Miley nodded. She really wanted to.

"Okay great" Jake said before going to call his manager and Miley smiled sitting on the edge of her bed.

Not only did she have Jake and Travis who were both looking over her, one here and one there, she knew another thing which was true.

She had her knight in shinning armour.

The End.


End file.
